dragon_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
How do I find my CS Code and Server? Your CS Code consists of many numbers. For example: 10012345678 Your Server is based on the Server Time displayed in Settings. Europe Server: UTC +0:00 Asia Server: UTC +7:00 Taiwan Server: UTC +8:00 Korea Server: UTC +9:00 Additionally, Android and iOS are separate servers. The production speed of eggs has slowed down. Producing too many eggs in a day will slow down the production speed. The production speed of eggs is restored at midnight each day. Using [Hatch Speed Up - with Gems] will speed up the egg production to the original rate, allowing you to produce eggs faster. When you buy a product that increases the number of Eggs in the Shop, you can hatch the eggs at the same speed until you use up all the daily number of available eggs. What can I do to make my dragons more powerful? You can make your dragons stronger as follows. * Dragon Level Up * Dragon Upgrade * Dragon Evolution * Essence Collection * Goddess Upgrade The power of a dragon is composed of (basic stats * additional stats + additional fixed stats). Therefore, even if the additional ability is higher, the higher the basic ability, the stronger it can be. Dragon's basic abilities can only be raised through level-up and evolution. The higher rarity of a dragon leads to powerful basic stats, as well as leveling up or through evolution. How is the return compensation efficiency applied? When you return, the rate of Return Reward will vary by the stage you're currently in and the Best Stage. Reward rate based on the stage progress: What is Tier 10 Dragon and how can I get it? [Shiny Tier 10 Dragon] has a higher chance of getting rarer and more advanced dragons when fused. If you fuse two Tier 10 Dragons, you can acquire and [Epic] or [Legendary] dragon. A Tier 10 Dragon can be obatined in the following way. * Attendance Reward - Day 7 * Fusing 9 Dragons - 0.5% chance ** If failed to obtain even after 100 tries - Increases the acquisition chance during 9 Dragon fusion until you get it. * Shop purchase * Recapture Missions * Account Level Up How do I upgrade my dragon? Tap the Dragon list → select Elite tab → select the dragon you wish to upgrade → scroll down and you'll find an Upgrade button. When it is possible to upgrade a dragon, you can also move to the Upgrade by tapping "Dragon can be upgraded." In order to upgrade, you need Enhance Stones according to each attribute. Enhance Stones can be obtained after using Return. Depending on the world you're in, you can acquire more Enhance Stones of a specific attribute. The amount of return reward increases according to the Stage at the time of return. Higher stages will give greater rewards. How does dragon Effect work? A dragon Effect applies as long as you have the dragon. The more you evolve the dragons, the stronger the Effect! However, the effect does not stack with the same dragons. For example, if you have 5 Indermons and 3 Indermons, only 1 Indermon will count towards Effect. What is the effect of evolving a dragon? As dragons evolve, their abilities become much stronger. The more the dragon grows, the greater the strength becomes. Also, it makes them more powerful by increasing the attack range and attack speed. The more dragons evolve, the bigger and shinier they become. How can I get Stones? A Soul Stone is a resource needed to evolve a dragon. Soul Stones can be obtained by converting a dragon. Go to Dragon list → Elite tab → press the '+' button on the right of the Soul Stone icon to move to the conversion screen where you can convert the dragon of your choice. Converted dragons will disappear. You can also acquire Soul Stones as [Recapture Mission] rewards. What are Shards and Shards and how can I get them? Shards and Shards can be obtained in the following ways. You can user Shards and Shards to purchase Epic or Legendary dragons at the [Shop - General]. Why can't I level up my Elite Dragons anymore? The level of dragon is limited by the player's level. The level limit of Elite dragons increases for every 10 levels of the player. Rarer dragons have higher level limit. The player's level increases according to the maximum Stage progressed, regardless of region. A player must reach at least Level 251 to raise dragons with Level 1,000 or higher. In this case, [Condensed Mana] is also required. How does the Elite Dragon Upgrade Limit vary by the evolution stage? Dragon Upgrade is limited by each dragon's highest evolution status. What is Bind? Dragons can be bound to other dragons. Dragons converts its ability to another type and increases the power of the Dragon. The conversion rate of power varies by dragon. (Defense may seem insignificant, but its effects should not be ignored.) Dragons appear next to the Dragon in battle and deal reduced attack. They can neither be put into battles individually nor bound to another dragon. (Reduced attack deals 70% of the original attack. However, other abilities stay the same.) A 6★ Dragon will have 1 bind slot, and a 7★ Dragon will have 2 bind slots. Only 5★+ Dragons can be bound. Dragons are not affected by other dragon's "Team Effect", and their own "Team Effect" is applied only to themselves. You can change the displaying of bound dragons on Settings → Bound Dragon Attribute. How do I upgrade the Goddess? You can upgrade your Goddess in the Goddess menu by using Stones. Each skin can increase its own stats, and when the Skin is unlocked, you can switch the look of your Goddess. Even if you are not wearing a Skin, its effect will still be applied! Stones can be obtained in the following ways. * Legendary Boss - The more you progress, the more you get. * Legendary Boss Ranking Rewards - The higher your rank is, the more you get. * Recapture Missions What is Awakening? Epic and Legendary dragons can become stronger through Awakening once they reach 7★. In order to Awaken your dragon, you need a 6★ dragon of the same attribute. Awakening allows you to specialize a stat, making your dragon stronger. Awakening is available up to 5 times. What are the Attributes? Each dragon has its own attribute. You will have to use Enhance Stones according to its attribute and the stones will give different effects after upgrade. Since there's an attribute relation between different attributes, you can deal or receive more damage depending on the attribute. Additional DMG based on attributes can be very effective, since it's calculated from the final DMG. Attribute can be used to increase the amount of additional DMG per attribute. How can I get Obsidian? Obsidian can be obtained every time you clear Stage 3, 6, and 9. However, you cannot obtain it while offline. What are Contribute and Contribution Coins? How can I earn them? You can earn Contribution Points by playing a special content after you join a Legion. You and your Legion's Contribution Points will add up for a Season. You can obtain additional rewards according to the Legion's Contribution Points for the season. Your Contribution Points will not disappear even if you leave your Legion. You can earn Contribution Points from the following: You will obtain the same amount of Contribution Coins as you earn Contribution Points. 'What is the probability of the dragon appearance and tame in Search?' The probabilities in [Search] are as follows: Dragons of the same rarity will have the same chance of appearing. I'd like to know the probability of dragon appearance when fusing 10 Dragons. The probability of acquiring a dragon while fusing Tier 10 Dragons is as follows: Dragons of the same rarity will have the same chance of appearing. What is Mana and how can I get it? Mana is used to raise a dragon's level beyond Level 1,000. You can obtain it from Stage 2,500, and every 100 Stages after. You can only obtain it once per reward point. (Even if you go back to Stage 2,500 after passing it, you will not get it again.) However, if you [Return], you can obtain it again. What are Coins and how can I get them? Coins can be obtained through League Matches and League Rankings. You can spend your Honor Coins at Shop → Normal → [Honor Shop]. What are Gems and how can I get them? Gems are used for purchasing and upgrading Goddess Skins. They can be purchased at the Honor Shop, Secret Market, or obtained as rewards from package purchases and attendance rewards. What is Journey? [Journey] is available starting from Player Level 80. It consists of 3 areas and you can use 2 dragons per area to fight in battles. Each area gives different rewards, and the higher the stage, the greater the rewards get. You can obtain Rewards be defeating Stage 3 and higher. Rewards get better as you defeat Stages 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15. 'What is Seal?' The seals on the evil dragons are breaking. Stop them before the seal breaks completely! It's hard to tell when the seals will break. The seal will stay broken until the enemy is defeated. The seal will be shut when the enemy is defeated and will break again after 12 - 50 hours. You won't know which dragon will come out before the seal breaks. (Only Brabadon will appear for now, and more dragons will be added in future updates.) How do you get Coins? Seal coins can be acquired from the [Broken Seal]. More Seal Coins are available when you defeat enemies of higher levels. Seal Coins can be used by going to Shop → [Special]. Please give me more information on Dragon's Stats and Power. Dragon Stats have different efficiency depending on its amount. For example: When having 55% Defense Penetration, 35% will count as Range 1, 15% as Range 2, and the remaining 5% as Range 3, resulting in a total of 48.75% Defense Penetration Efficiency. 40% Defense Penetration = 38.75% Efficiency 50% Defense Penetration = 46.25% Efficiency 75% Defense Penetration = 56.25% Efficiency For example: When having 65% Critical Chance, 45% will count as Range 1, 15% as Range 2, and the remaining 5% as Range 3, resulting in a total of 58.75% Critical Chance Efficiency. 50% Critical Chance = 48.75% Efficiency 65% Critical Chance = 58.75% Efficiency 80% Critical Chance = 65.00% Efficiency For example: When having 300% Critical Damage, 230% will count as Range 1, 50% as Range 2, and the remaining 20% as Range 3, resulting in a total of 277.50% Critical Damage Efficiency. 250% Critical Damage = 245% Efficiency 305% Critical Damage = 280% Efficiency 360% Critical Damage = 300% Efficiency For example: When having 55% Attribute Damage, 35% will count as Range 1, 15% as Range 2, and the remaining 5% as Range 3, resulting in a total of 48.75% Attribute Damage Efficiency. 40% Attribute Damage = 38.75% Efficiency 50% Attribute Damage = 46.25% Efficiency 75% Attribute Damage = 56.25% Efficiency For example: When having 45% Damage Reduction, 30% will count as Range 1, 10% as Range 2, and the remaining 5% as Range 3, resulting in a total of 40.00% Damage Reduction Efficiency. 35% Damage Reduction = 33.75% Efficiency 55% Damage Reduction = 43.75% Efficiency 65% Damage Reduction = 46.00% Efficiency The game is too slow. If the game is running slow, try toggling "Normal Dragon Attacks", "Background FX", and "Shadow Display" off in Settings. Please keep in mind that normal dragons will not attack if you turn off Dragon Attacks. If you want smoother gameplay, select Limit in Settings → FPS. Please note that your device may heat up and your battery consumption may increase. What are the best Dragons? It is recommended to check out this Tier List to see what are the best Dragons in the game right now! Each dragon has its’ strengths and weaknesses, and that’s why it is necessary to differentiate them based on progression.